


Love Notes

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: This was stuck to the fridge in the apartment Tony and Steve shared in Stark Tower.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minute prompt at Ushobwri on DW - write something in a new way.

Steve, 

Would you go to the store today? 

Coffee – get that Brazilian blend that Pepper got for us last month – don’t know where???   
Last week’s People magazine (the drugstore sells old ones as well as new)  
Lube – please DO NOT get strawberry. YUCK!  
Bread   
Ham or whatever – you do all the eating, your choice  
Glenfiddich – I have an account at Lucky’s Liquors. It’s $$$$$

 

Have Happy drive you. Or take the Beamer. No grocery runs on a motorcycle!

Drop by the drycleaners, too. I’ve got that damned hearing in Washington Friday.  
Would you order flowers for Natasha – do you know how old she is? 

Love you!   
T.

~

_  
Tony,_

_What the hell? You know that I have to fly to Washington today to talk to Fury. What are YOU doing? Last I saw you were snoring and drooling on MY pillow!_

_Have the food delivered. Same for the booze. Use your phone to order the flowers. Happy is too busy doing real work these days to drive either of us around. Have one of the assistants pick up your dry cleaning – pay them EXTRA!_

_I really like the Strawberry lube and I LOVE you, you idiot._

_Kisses,  
S. _

_PS - I know why Pepper preferred to be CEO of SI – less work!_

~

S – 

Sorry about that. I forgot your meeting. 

I did all the things. Go me! 

Didn’t want to wake you. You look like a kid when you sleep. I wanted to stay but Rhodey is coming up for some tweaks on the legs today. Join us if you’re up. 

Please – cherry? Grape? Anything but strawberry. Or lemon – it tastes and smells like furniture polish. 

<3 Tony <3

~

_Tony,_

_Sorry I was asleep when you left. I’ll be gone when you get in. Got called in on a little crisis in Latvia. Damn alien tech! Be back tonight or tomorrow I hope._

_Cherry then. I’ll try cherry._

_I really, really missed you when I woke up – check your phone. WHEN YOU’RE ALONE!_

_Later  
S_

~

Damn! That was… god, Steve! Wake me in the morning, no matter what!!!

I got cherry, grape and fucking STRAWBERRY!! 

Can’t wait!!!  
T

~

Steve read the note on the refrigerator and smiled. He drew a little heart on the paper, turned off the light and went to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from an exchange years ago between my hubby and his roommate. Theirs went on for weeks and was an argument.


End file.
